


Budapest

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 days of writing, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, What Happened in Budapest (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: What happened in Budapest? No one knows, and Clint can't even tell his daughter what happened. But this is what he was willing to share.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lila Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Budapest

It was just something that they didn’t talk about. They refused to let anyone know about what had happened during that mission. Budapest. Goddamn fucking Budapest. It was the one place on earth that Clint Barton, the infamous Hawkeye, hated with a passion. He had been there before for missions but the last time he had been there with Natasha was the worst mission he had been on since he started with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

The rest of his fellow Avengers, they all thought that the Battle of New York was carnage. Honestly when Natasha had said that it was just like Budapest he was the quick to remind her that they remembered Budapest very differently. He had been conscious for it all, had held Natasha in his arms as she had been bleeding out, and finally he had been there to see how many people had painted the streets red as their lives flowed to an end. 

He didn’t expect that he would ever have to explain what happened in Budapest. However when his daughter, Lila came to him and asked he know that he couldn't lie to her. She had seen her scars and heard his nightmares, so as far as he knew there was no point in hiding what happened. She was old enough now to know the horrors of the world and how much and what he did was dangerous, she deserve to know. She had seen his scars and heard his nightmares, so as far as he was concerned there was no point in hiding what happened. She was old enough now to know the horrors of the world and how much and what he did was dangerous, she deserve to know that one night it may just be the end and he wasn't going to come home. 

So when it came time to tell her, but he and Natasha made a decision on how much she need to know. He doesn't want to expose everything that had happened because not all of it was his to expose so as he sat her down he decided to start from the very beginning. 

“You know what me and your Aunt Nat do, don't you?” Clint didn't really know who else to start the conversation. He knew that Lila had limited knowledge of what his job entailed, especially since he had been captured on film during the Battle of New York. But despite how old she may get, he didn’t want to share information with her that was going to hurt her. 

“You save people.” He wished that it was as simple as that. He wished that he could be known only as someone who saved people, but he also knew the hell that he had caused people to experience. 

“Not all of the time, baby. Sometimes, like in Budapest, me and Aunt Nat can’t save everyone. We went to save a young girl who was being brought up like your Aunt Nat was, but when we got there, the bad people they were already in the school.” Clint had to stop and breath for a moment as the images of that day flooded his mind. “We did everything that we could to stop them but they destroyed the school. We couldn’t save any of them. And that is why we stay here, because nothing like that will every happen.” 

He didn’t tell her everything, but it was close enough for now. And he hoped that she would stop asking that they left the farm so that they could have more friends to spend time with. 


End file.
